Comment joue le destin
by Moonfree
Summary: Lorsqu'une certaine personne vient réclamer son dû et qu'il n'y a rien a faire. Lorsqu'il y a forcément quelqu'un qui en souffrira. Le destin peut il parfois avoir pitié d'âmes égarées? Mini Fic composée de 3 OS.
1. Comment j'ai repris ce qui était mien

**Disclaimer ;**

Je le dis ou je le dis pas ? Allez je le dis, rien n'est a moi. Ni la licence, ni les personnages (rhoo quel dommage !). Je ne touche rien à écrire cette histoire si ce n'est le plaisir de vous faire partager ce qui par ma caboche vient à passer.

**Postulat de l'histoire, Genre et Couple ;**

Postulat de l'histoire ; Mini fic en 3 parties basées sur 3 OS pour être précise qui ma foi j'espère vous plaira.

Genre ; Un peu déprimant. Un peu inhabituel peut être. Je ne sais où classer cet OS a vrai dire. Avis aux pros et a ceux qui auraient une idée.

Couple : Nan, nan, je ne dis pas ce genre de choses. Déjà parce que c'est une évidence pour qui me connaît. Ensuite peut être parce que le couple à proprement parler n'est pas réellement en place. On va dire que les prémices sont là et mais que la suite n'est pas.

**Note de l'auteur ;**

Pas de panique si cet OS vous semble noir, c'est normal. Lorsque je suis fatiguée et pas en accord avec moi-même, j'ai un coté sombre qui a tendance à faire des siennes. Euh. Dois je préciser que c'est une Death-fic ? Pas taper surtout.

**Clefs de décodage de cet OS ;**

POV d'un.euh … personnage ( ?) peut être pas vraiment mais bon c'est du POV et vous devinerez sans doute au fil de la lecture. Au pire elle donne son nom à la fin texte.

A lire sur le mode de la fatalité et du mode déprimé si les effets vous voulez ressentir.

Allez zou, je ne vous embête pas plus avec les détails.

Bonne lecture a ceux qui passeront par ici.

* * *

**Comment j'ai repris ce qui était mien.**

Cela fait maintenant quelques semaines qu'il n'est plus.

Quelques semaines que la maison résonne de son absence.

Quelques semaines que certaines choses ont changées.

A cause de lui.

A cause de ce qu'il a fait.

Il n'aura fallu qu'une seconde d'inattention.

Une seconde d'égarement.

Une seconde de surprise.

Pour tout faire basculer.

Dans le non sens.

Dans l'horreur.

Dans la peur.

Une seule seconde.

Fatale.

Pour qu'une balle égarée trouve son chemin.

Jusqu'à lui.

Jusqu'à son cœur.

Mettant ainsi fin a sa vie.

Ses envies.

Ses projets.

Ce qu'il aurait pu être.

Ce qu'il aurait pu connaître.

Mais ce qu'il ne verra jamais.

Parce que ce soir là fut le dernier.

Ce soir là, il mourut.

Emportant avec lui sa bonne humeur.

Sa sautillante vitalité.

Ses sentiments immodérés.

Ce soir là, Duo Maxwell n'était plus.

Il avait rejoint sa macabre maîtresse.

Peut être trouvant la paix.

Peut être trouvant la sérénité.

Sûrement trop tôt.

Sûrement non préparé.

Obligatoirement laissant derrière lui ses amis.

Obligatoirement laissant derrière lui celui qu'il avait chérI.

**&&&**

Ce soir là, un autre a changé.

Quelqu'un a grandi.

Un jeune homme brun a réalisé.

Que la vie était précieuse.

Que la vie était fragile.

Qu'elle pouvait se rompre.

Aussi facilement qu'un simple fil.

Mais aussi qu'elle n'était pas plus forte que tout.

Pas plus forte que moi.

Qu'elle aussi était soumise.

A mon jugement dernier.

A ma volonté.

Depuis tant d'années.

Ce jeune homme a enfin compris.

Que j'étais vile.

Que je frappais ceux que je voulais.

Quand je le voulais.

Au moment ou je le souhaitais.

Sans distinction.

De race.

De religion.

De sentiments.

Je lui ai arraché celui qui avait tant compté.

Pour eux tous.

Mais surtout pour lui.

Celui qui pourtant me servait.

Coûte que coûte.

Sans jamais montrer de doutes.

**&&&**

Ce jeune homme brun est déboussolé.

Ses yeux ne semblent plus animés.

Lui-même apparaît comme désarticulé.

Tel un pantin.

Qui ne veut plus vivre.

Qui s'empêche même de survivre.

Il n'a de cesse de réclamer.

Son natté.

Son aimé.

Il ne cesse de supplier.

Un Dieu.

Un Démon.

Une Ame.

De l'aider.

A rejoindre le royaume des ombres.

Pour partir vers un nouveau monde.

Celui là même ou il retrouverait.

Celui qui fut jadis mon serviteur.

Celui qui fit battre son cœur.

Celui qui mourut pour lui.

Pour lui sauver la vie.

Dans un ultime geste.

Pour lui montrer.

Ce qu'il ressentait.

Qu'il le comprenait

Lui et ses silences.

Lui est ses monosyllabes codées.

Que lui seul savait décoder.

Ses menaces sans cesse répétées.

A l'envie.

A 'l'infini.

Juste pour lui.

Il a lui a montré.

Combien il l'aimait.

Lui le Soldat Parfait.

**&&&**

Shinigami.

Le dieu de la mort ait donné sa vie.

Au cours de cette funeste nuit.

De cette façon, l'ultime barrière il a franchi.

Celui qui fut mon serviteur ici bas.

S'en est retourné près de moi.

A cause d'un simple choix.

Parce qu'il a écouté une petite voix.

Il a abandonné l'autre monde.

Au profit de celui-ci bien plus sombre.

Une dimension nouvelle.

A mon sens bien plus belle.

Qui est éternelle.

Et qui ne le fera plus souffrir.

Comme il a souffert.

De ne pas savoir.

De douter.

De ce que le Soldat Parfait ressentait.

De ce que celui qu'il aimait pouvait penser.

Mais aussi de lui.

De ce qu'il était.

De ce qu'il semblait.

Au yeux de son ami.

De son amant.

De sa moitié.

De celui pour qui il s'est sacrifié.

**&&& **

Vous me trouvez sans doute cruelle n'est-ce pas ?

Et vous avez sans doute raison.

Je trouve mon bonheur dans le malheur.

Des autres.

De ceux qui croisent mon chemin.

Un soir.

Un matin.

Peu importe au fond.

Rien ne m'émeut plus que la séparation.

D'êtres chers.

De deux cœurs éperdus d'amour.

Un amour non déclaré surtout.

Parce que c'est celui qui fait le plus mal.

J'aime m'emparer de la vie.

D'un amour qui se relève petit a petit.

Jusqu'à l'ultime confrontation.

Jusqu'à l'ultime confirmation.

Celle qui arrive trop tard.

Celle qui arrive alors que j'étend mon déjà mon manteau noir.

Alors que je fauche en plein cœur l'un de deux amoureux.

Cela me plait.

Cela m'amuse.

Je suis la mort.

Je suis celle qui m'attend rien de la vie.

Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire preuve de pitié.

Ni même d'humilité.

Et pourtant devant ce spectacle je me prends.

A ressentir un sentiment.

A avoir de la peine.

Pour ce jeune homme.

Pour ce soldat qui se disait parfait.

Et qui pourtant me priait.

De venir le chercher.

De l'emmener.

Oui cela m'a secouée.

Mais que puis-je bien y faire ?

Je suis mortifère.

Et jamais je ne rends.

Ce que je prends.

Je suis intraitable.

Irritable.

Mais aussi équitable.

Une vie contre une autre.

Je suis le tout.

Je ne suis rien.

Je suis la Mort.

* * *

_Euh… Moon ? Je le sens qu'a moitié ce coup là tu sais ?_  
Pourquoi cela ? Il te plait pas mon OS ?  
_Ben je veux bien que tu aies été crevée après ta journée mais t'as conscience de ce que tu as fait ?_  
(Étouffe un bâillement en mode rêveuse) Oui, oui, j'ai tué ce si mignon Duo. Et j'ai laissé Heero en vie. Pourqu…. (Connexion neuronale établie). Oups!  
_Je me disais aussi._ (Tite voix en mode intéressée par la suite)

Je décline toute responsabilité chers lecteurs et lectrices. L'était tard (cherchez pas toutes mes fics sombres me viennent la nuit) et pis j'avais eu des tas de gosses qui m'avaient percés les oreilles le midi alors j'ai du avoir une pulsion meurtrière hein ?

Quoiqu'il en soit le bureau des réclamations sera ravi de prendre note de vos frustrations. Il prendra également en charge vos différents commentaires et autres offrandes sucrées ainsi que vos critiques affûtées voire vos menaces de mort a mon encontre si d'aventure il y en avait.

Sur ce, je vous donne RDV pour le deuxième volet de cette série d'ici quelques temps.  
Bisous a tous.  
Moonfree.


	2. Comment j'ai survécu quand tu es venu

**Disclaimer ;**

Sont pas a moi. Rien de ce qui compose le monde gundamique, de la licence aux produits dérivés, ne m'appartient. Je n'ai aucun droit sur eux et je ne touches rien à écrire sur le sujet.

**Postulat de l'histoire, Genre et Couple ;**

Postulat de l'histoire ; Mini fic en 3 parties basées sur 3 OS pour être précise qui ma foi j'espère vous plaira.  
Genre ; Un peu déprimant. Un peu inhabituel peut être. Je ne sais où classer cet OS a vrai dire. Avis aux pros et a ceux qui auraient une idée.  
Couple : Bon je pense que vous avez maintenant devinez de qui il s'agissait hein donc c'est pas utile que je m'étende dessus n'est-ce pas ?

**Note de l'auteur ;  
**D'accord on a sûrement un peu (ou beaucoup ? je ne saurais dire) de OCC dans cet OS –ci mais j'ai pourtant essayer de faire pour le mieux je vous assure.  
Et puis il est interdit de lapider l'auteur avant l'arrêt total du wagon. Vous pourriez vous blesser sérieusement et la compagnie ne saurait être tenue pour responsable.

**Repères pour y voir plus clair ;**

POV de Heero par rapport a ce qu'il s'est passé lors d'une mission qui a plutôt mal tournée. (Mais vous aurez compris en lisant le premier OS non ?)  
Comme pour l'ensemble de la fic, a lire sur le mode dépressif mortuaire.

* * *

**Comment j'ai survécu quand tu es venu.**

Cette maison n'a jamais été aussi silencieuse.

Aussi calme.

Aussi vide.

De présence.

Ta présence.

De vie.

Ta vie.

Aussi dénuée de sentiments.

Ta présence avait cette faculté.

De tout illuminer.

De tout égayer.

De cette joyeuse clarté.

Tu aimais gambader partout.

Sauter sur nous.

Faire le fou.

Embêter Wufei.

Tu aimais voir notre dragon te poursuivre.

Et des pires sévices te maudire.

Tu savais que c'était sa façon a lui.

D'être ton ami.

De te montrer qu'il t'était attaché.

Vos cavalcades lui manquent.

Elles me manquent a moi aussi.

Tout est trop calme.

Tout est trop mort.

Tout manque de toi.

**&&&**

Toi Duo.

Qui nous a quittés

Qui nous a abandonnés.

Pour me protéger.

De cet ennemi.

Que je n'avais pas senti.

Que je n'avais pas aperçut.

Et qui pourtant allait me tuer.

Si tu ne l'avais pas empêché.

Jusqu'au bout tu auras été le « Baka » que j'aimais.

L'unique.

Le seul.

Celui qui a réussi à me toucher.

Au travers de mes barrières.

Au-delà de mes silences.

Au-delà de mes réticences.

Tu auras été le seul que j'aurais aimé.

Sans même pouvoir t'en faire part.

Tu auras été le seul à me blesser.

Non pas physiquement.

Mais intérieurement.

Je pleure au-dedans.

Je pleure ta perte.

Depuis tout ce temps.

J'ai changé.

Je le sais.

Je le sens.

Je suis vulnérable a présent.

Le Soldat Parfait n'est plus.

Et ne le sera plus.

Maintenant que tu n'es plus.

**&&&**

Ce soir.

Comme chaque soir.  
Je me réfugie.

Dans mon lit.

Dans mes souvenirs aussi.

Et je prie.

Pour te revoir.

Rien qu'une fois.

Cela fait tant de temps que je suis ainsi.

Raccroché a la vie.

Juste par l'espoir.

D'une fois encore te revoir.

Pour te dire.

Pour te faire comprendre.

Ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire.

Je sais que tu viendras.

Parce qu'ensuite je ne serais plus là.

Je sais que tu vas venir.  
Car ce n'est qu'a cette condition que je te laisserais partir.

D'ailleurs j'entends déjà le souffle.

Impatient.

Désabusé.

De la Mort.

Celle qui t'a laissé me rejoindre.

Pour une ultime étreinte.

J'aperçois une ombre.

Un peu trop sombre.

Un peu dans la pénombre.

**&&&**

Serait-ce toi qui consentirait enfin a venir me voir ?

Je te supplie tellement de cet au revoir.

Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi beau.

Tes cheveux forment un halo.

Autour de toi.

Autour de moi.

Autour de nous.

C'est comme si de leur présence la lumière revenait.

Tu t'approches.

Je pourrais presque te toucher.

Si j'en avais le courage.

Si j'en avais la volonté.

Pour essayer.

Pendant que tu avances un peu plus.

Je te distingue mieux.

Tes yeux brillent de cet éclat particulier.

Celui que seuls les envoyés peuvent se permettre.

Sur tes lèvres se dessine un sourire.

Ultime relief de ceux que je gardais.

Dans mes pensées.

En souvenir.

Pour ne pas t'oublier.

Celui-là.

Tu me l'offres.

Tu me le dédies.

Rien qu'a moi.

Rien que pour moi.

Tu sembles vouloir me rassurer.

De ta réalité.

De la vérité.

De ce moment.

De cet instant.

Celui que nous partageons.

Celui ou nous nous revoyons.

Après tout ce temps.

Même si ce n'est que pour un court instant.

**&&&**

Déjà j'entends.

Ce chant.

Cette clameur

Qui ensorcelle.

Qui t'appelle.

Te rappelle.

Auprès d'elle.

Tu vas encore partir.

Et me laisser.

Pour elle.

Qu'a-t-elle pu te promettre ?

Pourquoi ce besoin irrépressible.

Qui te tenaille.

Qui t'entaille.

Et qui, a nouveau, t'éloignera.

De moi.

De l'amour que je te porte.

Mais rien n'y fait.

Il est temps.

Tu le comprend.

Et je me répand.

En sanglots.

En plainte inutiles.

Tu décides de te rapprocher un peu plus.

Je sens que ce moment est unique.

Presque magique.

Je l'aime.

Mais le hais aussi.

Parce que je sais que ce sera la dernière fois.

Que je t'étreindrais.

Que je te verrais ainsi.

Que je te verrais ici.

Dans ce monde.

Dans celui de la vie.

Alors je te supplie.

De m'emmener avec toi.

De ne pas partir sans moi.

De m'envoyer là-bas.

**&&&**

Dans ton regard passe un éclair.

De compréhension.

De compassion.

De tristesse.

Puis de résignation.

Tu as compris ce que je voulais.

Tu as compris ce que j'attendais.

Ce que je te demandais.

Vas –tu m'offrir ce que je te demande ?

Vas-tu accéder au désir que je quémande ?

Avec tant d'espoir.

Alors que je suis au bord du désespoir.

Tandis que je reste là.

Incapable de bouger.

Incapable de faire face.

A ce que tu as décidé.

Toi tu sembles comprendre.

Ma douleur.

Ma demande.

Mon trouble.

Alors tu me viens en aide.

Tu t'avances.

Avec douceur.

Presque avec bonheur.

Je sens tes mains se poser.

De chaque coté de mon visage.

Comme une caresse.

Comme une promesse.

Avant de sentir tes lèvres.

Si sucrées.

Si douces.

Si froides.

Comme ce sentiments qui m'envahit.

Qui se propage.

En moi.

Dans mon corps.

Qui s'insinue dans mon âme.

Je ne savais pas que la mort était si douce.

Est-ce parce que c'est toi qui me l'a donnée ?

Je ne m'inquiètes plus de le savoir.

Car je sais.

Que nous aurons bientôt l'éternité.

Pour en parler.

Pour nous aimer.

* * *

_Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? D'abord Duo et maintenant Heero ?  
_Ben quoi ? C'est super beau tu trouves pas ? C'est super romantique je trouves. Ils sont enfin réunis. C'est digne des meilleurs contes de fées.  
_Oui sauf que tu oublies un détail. Ils sont morts tes persos. Et là, tu vois pas les fans en furie qui veulent te tomber dessus ?  
_Oups ! N'avais pas pensé a ça mwa. Bah pas grave je me sauve vite fait et toi tu les retiens. Comme ça, ça ira. Après tout je t'ai rapatriée pour cela. Pis ton chéri petit ami il peut t'aider aussi hein ? Plus vous êtes de fous, plus je ris. (S'en va guillerette à travers les champs en chantonnant).

**RAR;**

**Syt the Evil Angel;** Nan,nan on ne tue pas l'auteur et plus encore on ne me tue pas sinon qui t'embetera sur msn hein? Est-ce que j'ai honte d'avoir tué Duo? Laisses moi réflechir trente secondes... Euh nan même pas . XD. Bon si je te dis que j'ai versé une larmichette devant ce que j'avais fait ca te rassurerait un peu? Nan? Ben tant pis alors parce que c'est pas près de s'arrêter tu vois? Pkoi? Ben lis ce chapitre et tu sauras (ma vengeance est cruelle n'est ce pas ). Bisouilles a toi mais de loin , par la poste par exemple, parce que je veux pas me frotter a tes couteaux.

**Théalie;** Point de vue étonnant? J'aime bien surprendre même si des fois je sais pas comment je fais pour sortir des trucs de ce genre. Ceci dit, on revient ici sur un POV normal on va dire même si la dimension psychologique est elle quelque peu pas banale dirons nous. J'aime bien sonder les esprits et les peurs les plus profondes, c'est très enrichissant. Mais je te laisse découvrir cette nouvelle partie par toi même. Merci pour ton petit mot et bisouilles a toi.

**Yuyu Chan;** Tu en m'en veux pas d'avoir tué Duo et laissé Heero en vie? Tu sembles bien la seule. Alors rien que pour cela je danserais la samba des carambars ce soir si tu le veux bien. Merci beaucoup pour ta si gentille review et voici la "suite" de cette mini-fic. Bisous a toi.

**Joana Mélodya;** Et allez encore une menace, ca devient une habitude je crois. M'enfin vous me tuerez pas avant la fin hein? Donc j'ai encore un peu de temps pour mon testament et tout non? Pis pour prendre un billet d'avion pour m'exiler aussi. Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour te review ma choupinette a moi et plein de bisous.

Et voilà c'est ici que vous quitte et que je vous donne rendez vous pour le troisième et dernier volet dans quelques jours si tout se passe bien et si mon état grippaire me permet de le faire.  
D'ici là, review, commentaire et autres sont les bienvenus et ne demandent qu'un clic sur la boite bleu.

Bisous et Merci a tout ceux qui me lisent.  
Moonfree


	3. Comment je t'ai cédé pour mieux

**Disclaimer ;**

Il n'y a toujours rien qui m'appartient en ce qui concerne le monde de Gundam sauf peut être le neurone sautillant qui vient de passer sous votre nez.

**Postulat de l'histoire, Genre et Couple ;**

Postulat de l'histoire ; Mini fic en 3 parties basées sur 3 OS pour être précise qui ma foi j'espère vous plaira.  
Genre ; Un peu déprimant. Un peu inhabituel peut être. Je ne sais où classer cet OS a vrai dire. Avis aux pros et a ceux qui auraient une idée.  
Couple : Bon je pense que vous avez maintenant devinez de qui il s'agissait hein donc c'est pas utile que je m'étende dessus n'est-ce pas ?

**Note de l'auteur ;  
**Dernier OS avant fermeture annuelle. On garde la trame, on garde le drame , on change juste le POV histoire de ne pas faire de jaloux. Comment ça j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin ? Même pas vrai hey !

**Repères pour y voir plus clair ;**

POV de Duo (ben oui manquait que lui !) Qui s'ennuie ferme là ou il se trouve et qui a assisté a la déchéance de son soldat perso.  
Comme pour l'ensemble de la fic, a lire sur le mode dépressif.

* * *

**Comment je t'ai cédé pour mieux te retrouver.**

Cela fait quelques semaines que je te vois.

Que je t'observe.

Te détruire.

Te laisser aller.

Me pleurer.

Oui toi qui ne l'avais jamais fait avant.

Tu ressembles aujourd'hui à un enfant.

Vision humaine.

Mais pas sereine.

Je n'avais pas pensé.

A ce que tu ferais.

A ce que tu dirais.

A ce que tu ressentirais.

Lorsque je ne serais plus.

Lorsque j'aurais disparu.

Mais cela.

Je ne m'y attendais pas.

Tout ce que tu as refoulé déboule.

Comme quelqu'un qui se défoule.

Tu libères ton cœur.

Des horreurs.

Des malheurs.

Te voir ainsi a fini.

De me tuer.

De m'achever.

De me conforter.

Dans mes idées.

**&&&**

Tout est noir.

Autour de moi.

Mais aussi a l'intérieur de moi.

Je sais que je ne suis plus.

Je sais qu'elle est venue.

Pour me chercher.

Pour m'emmener.

J'en suis responsable.

Ne te sens pas coupable.

De ce qu'il s'est passé.

De ce a quoi tu as assisté ?

De ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

Cela devait arriver.

Ce devait être ma destinée.

Elle me l'a dit.

Cela était écrit.

Je l'ai accepté.

Pour te sauver.

De la mort d'abord.

Mais aussi des difficultés.

Des doutes.

Qui te submergeaient.

Qui t'empêchaient.

D'avancer.

De fonctionner.

De te réaliser.

Et de réaliser.

Ce que tu ressentais.

Ces sentiments inconnus.

Ces sentiments qui mettaient ton âme a nue.

Ces sentiments que tu ignorais.

Tout soldat parfait que tu étais.

**&&&**

Les sentiments tu les avais exclu.

Exilés.

Abandonnés.

Dans un monde perdu.

Au milieu du nôtre.

Maintenant du vôtre.

Un monde sans odeur.

Sans couleur.

Sans saveur.

Sans bonheur.

Un monde aseptisé.

Un monde édulcoré.

Un monde synthétisé.

Juste pour penser.

Pas ressentir.

Mais agir.

Pas aimer.

Mais tuer.

Tes ennemis.

Un monde pour repousser.

Le monde.

Tes amis.

Moi surtout.

Parce que je chamboulais.

Ton monde.

Tes convictions.

Tes ambitions.

Tes habitudes.

Tes repères.

J'avoues que j'en étais fier.

J'aimais t'ennuyer.

Seul moyen de me rapprocher.

De toi.

De ton cœur.

Ce cœur dont l'indifférence s'effaçait.

Peu a peu.

Au fil du temps.

Au fil de mes jeux.

J'ai su il y a bien longtemps que je t'aimais.

Que je te voulais.

Je n'ai eu besoin que d'un regard.

Pour le savoir.

Pour y croire.

Pour m'apercevoir.

Que tu étais capable d'aimer.

Mais que tu le cachais.

Par obligation.

Sans trahison.

**&&&**

Je t'ai entendu prié.

Nuit et journée.

Tu as quémandé.

La délivrance.

De la peur.

De la douleur.

Je te connais assez.

Je t'ai assez observé.

Pour sentir.

Pour être sur.

Que tu ne parles pas a la légère.

Alors j'ai voulu t'aider.

J'ai voulu te retrouver.

Comme tu l'avais implorer.

Une dernière fois.

Pour te serrer dans mes bras.

Pour sentir ton souffle sur moi.

Ce souffle qui me mettra en émoi.

J'ai été la voir.

Et lui ai expliqué.

Ce que je voulais.

Qu'elle me donne.

Qu'elle m'accorde.

Ce qu'elle allait devoir m'accorder.

Si elle voulait me garder.

Je l'ai vu hésiter.

Puis tempêter.

Mais elle a fini par se calmer.

Et m'a dit d'y aller.

Juste une nuit.

Une seule et unique.

A l'issue de laquelle tout serait fini.

Je n'ai pas perdu de temps.

En parlotte.

En mensonges.

En blabla.

Tu n'en attendais d'ailleurs pas.

Venant de moi.

**&&&**

Alors que je t'aperçois, je te trouve beau.

Beau d'humanité.

Celle là que tu pensais ne pas posséder.

Tu l'as retrouvée.

Mon cœur se serre.

Je repense.

A ces vieilles rues abandonnées.

Poussiéreuses.

Oubliées.

Esseulées.

Ces mêmes rues dont on fini par se lasser.

C'est à ce moment que je comprends.

Que ta vie aussi.

Est finie.

Que jamais plus tu ne seras.

Celui que tu as été.

Celui que j'ai connu.

Tu as prié.

Tu m'as appelé.

Je t'ai répondu.

Je suis venu.

Pour te revoir.

Du moins c'est ce que l'on m'a dit de croire.

En réalité je te veux.

Près de moi.

En moi.

Avec moi.

Le bas.

Maintenant.

Demain.

Dans un an.

Toujours.

Mais pour cela je dois t'emmener.

Et te tuer.

Pour te faire revivre.

Pour mieux te retrouver.

Pour t'aimer sans culpabiliser.

Mais le choix ne m'appartient pas.

C'est a toi qu'il revient.

De choisir.

Vivre.

Ou mourir.

Tu lèves tes yeux sur moi.

Et je la vois.

Cette étincelle.

Qui a fait son choix.

Tu sembles heureux.

Pour la première fois.

Tu n'as pas peur.

Tu me fais confiance.

Soit !

Je vais accéder à ta requête.

Qu'aujourd'hui tu me sois lié.

Pour l'éternité.

* * *

_Suis pas là ! Suis pas là. Suis…  
_C'est pas grave vu que c'est le troisième et dernier OS qui clôt la trilogie, on peut se sauver juste après.  
_Très très bonne idée. J'ai pas envie de me faire tuer.  
_(Haussement d'épaule devant l'évident courage de la tite voix). Pourtant ça pourrait être super divertissant. (Regard très imaginatif)  
(Se reprend) Comme je le disais cet OS est le dernier. J'espère que vous aurez un petit peu apprécié cette mini trilogie malgré son côté un peu sombre dirons nous. Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire (oui enfin disons que pour une fois j'ai aimé être sous le mode Dark quoi) alors j'espère que vous aurez eu du plaisir à la lire.

RAR au précédent chapitre:

**Syt the Evil Angel ;** Ma toute douce apprends que un "a mort" n'est et ne sera jamais crédible de ta part a mon encontre. Pourquoi? Parce que je suis irremplacable et que mes conneries te manqueraient trop hein? Pour ce qui est de te refaire le même coup, oh qui sait ce qui peut arriver avec moi tu sais. Mieux vaut t'attendre a tout. Un OS sur les 3 autres? Ma foi c'était pas l'idée mais ca pourrait le devenir. Faudra creuser pour le savoir. D'ici là, bisouilles a toi.

**Joana Melodya ;** Ah ben tu vois que ca servait a rien de vouloir me tuer! Je t'avais dit que ca s'arrangerait cette histoire. Je te remercies de me pousser au "vaccinage" ca a été fait merci maman! . Pour la grippe , ben disons que ca a sacrement retardé cette update . j'espère malgré tout que tu ne m'en voudras pas de trop. Voici le dernier OS. Bisous tout plein.

**Théalie;** Me dit pas que je t'ai fait pleurer quand même? Mon Dieu , je ne sais plus ou me mettre maintenant. Si je fais pleurer mes lecteurs j'ai bien peur qu'il prennent peur pour le reste de mes fics. Pour ce qui est des autres personnages, ma foi, je n'avais pas songé a la question mais il se pourrait que cela change dans quelque temps. En attendant, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouvel OS . Merci de ta review. Plein de bisous a toi.

Pour les commentaires, critiques éventuelles, offrandes diverses, réclamations et autres petits mots, vous savez ou vous diriger. Les RAR se feront par mail alors pensez a laisser un moyen pour vous joindre. Merci a tout ceux qui auront lu.

Bisous a tous.  
Moonfree


End file.
